elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talen-Jei
|Base ID = }} Talen-Jei is an Argonian and one of the proprietors of the Bee and Barb. He has been smitten with Keerava, the bartender, since he first arrived in Riften. Personality Talen-Jei is a connoisseur of exotic beverages and details the ingredients of several such concoctions when prompted. These drinks are custom creations that he first devised in Gideon before moving to Skyrim. On his person, he carries a flagon of Velvet LeChance, White-Gold Tower and Cliff Racer. All three beverages can be purchased from him. He has a strong hatred for the Thieves Guild, calling them "vermin" and "trash." If caught stealing in the Bee and Barb, Talen-Jei will hire thugs in numbers from two to three to kill you. Proof of this is when killing the thugs' assumed leader, his loot will contain a contract signed by Talen-Jei. Interactions Sealing the Deal He asks the Dragonborn to help him craft an Argonian wedding ring, by retrieving three flawless gems. The reward is a random non-leveled potion, weak poison or 200 , with the monetary reward usually being the highest valued of the three. Unless one has an extremely generous disposition towards Talen-Jei and Keerava, the quest reward represents a major waste of the Dragonborn's time and money; three flawless amethysts (at base value) would be worth 540 when sold to a shop as is, or 665 if two are crafted into a Silver Jeweled Necklace first. Taking Care of Business In order to join the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf employs the Dragonborn with collecting debts the citizens of Riften have with the guild. Talen-Jei's lover, Keerava, is one such person. The Dragonborn can choose to approach him about her debt, to which he recommends threatening Keerava with the knowledge that her family resides in Morrowind. After this, he expresses dislike for the Dragonborn. His favor can be regained by collecting the Amethysts needed for the wedding band. Quotes *''"In Black Marsh, tradition dictates we present a potential mate a unique wedding ring to represent our future bond."'' *''"Every Argonian wedding proposal band is supposed to have three flawless amethysts as part of their design. Two of the gems, the ones on the outside, represent the couple to be married... one for the husband, one for the wife. The amethyst in the center represents The Hist, the entity that all Argonians consider a sacred part of our lives."'' Sources *''Argonian Ceremony'' Trivia *Talen-Jei appears to be similar to the bartender shown when the loading screen says that bartenders are a great source of rumors. He is shown cleaning a flask with the cloth he keeps in his belt. *Talen-Jei is the name of a bartender in Gideon in . Bugs *Completing Talen-Jei's personal quest (finding three flawless amethysts) and completing Taking Care of Business for the Thieves Guild causes Talen-Jei to repeat both lines of appreciation and hostility. Also, he still attends the wedding if he and his lover get married. *His personal quest of finding three flawless amethysts can be accomplished even if Keerava is dead. Appearances * de:Talen-Jei ru:Тален-Джей pl:Talen-Jei es:Talen-Jei uk:Тален-Джей Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters